


Ash Pearl | MultiParts

by DeadlyNightShade7753



Series: Little Green Sapphire [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNightShade7753/pseuds/DeadlyNightShade7753
Summary: Ahhhhhhh how I fcking loved writing this! X,DHere are G's pearls > fav.me/dam4c96 Both Ash and SilverAnd this has a little drawing from the final story > fav.me/dam4c9sSo this is a bit about G's backstory and her first pearl; Ash.Yeah its a bit long, but i had to make everyone feel the feelsThere is an alternate part to this, which splits off to another story





	1. Ash Pearl | Part Original

Ash pearl

~

G strolled through the compound, watching all the new recruits testing their physical strength against one another; her ash pearl close behind her. She was constantly pointing out mistakes in the new recruits stances, technique and form, her pearl jotting everything down onto a charcoal note pad G made her take everywhere for exactly this reason.  
Ash cracked her fingers after G had stopped her criticisms, adjusting her gun metal grey mma gloves to a more comfortable position. Ash was assigned to G a couple of hundred years back to help G with paperwork and so she could be less… Let’s just say, edgy… She was G’s pearl, no one else's. Ash, being as stubborn and strict as she was, always loved it when G would roast a new recruit for messing up, it filled her with immense pleasure. Her favorite time with G was when one of the young gems stood up for them self when G told them to do extra laps; they went nuts, pointing out many things that G absolutely hates.  
“Why do you have tha’ authority to reign over me!? Ya such a weak gem that ya use that one eye ta’ intimidate other gems! Ya a fake!” The gem howled, rising over G; at least doubling her height. Ash stood back watching and waiting for her master to give a command. But nothing, G didn’t summon her pearl to fight for her, she just looked back at her pearl.  
“Note this.” She commanded, walking past the gem looking down at her. They stood confused and bewildered; but silent. “Oh, and twenty extra laps of the whole compound, now.” She continued to walk, her pearl following after finishing her notes.

~

“Pearl, why did you accept this job?” G spoke soft, taking a seat at her desk.  
“Why I took this job?” Ash questioned, pondering the reason why she would ask that, a cold hearted captain in the Platinum Army. “It wasn’t really my choice master G, I was orders to do anything you comman-” Swifty she was cut off by G slamming her fists on her desk.  
“That is not what I asked!” Her voice echoed through the room. Ash stood silent, unsure of what she meant. “I asked why you took this job, not why White Diamond gave you to me, didn’t I?”  
Ash nodded, trying her hardest to not make eye contact with G’s furious glare. She nodded once again. “I guess, because I look up to you, think about it mas-”  
“G. Just G.” She bit.  
“G… You’re a sapphire, a rare aristocratic gem for the Diamonds, sapphires aren’t meant to be captains of armies, starting off from a simple soldier…” Ash’s voice trailed into the air turning into a soft mumble.  
“You know why I rose to this position Pearl?” G questioned, sliding off of her chair and stalking over to Ash who stood dead straight; fidgeting with her gloves. “To prove I am no ordinary Sapphire, and to prove those hypocritical gems that said I could never do it. Now, I rank higher than those btches. Now lets try this again, why did you take this job?” Standing directly under her pearl nose.  
“I don’t know why, I guess it’s because I admire you.” Secretly, she was excited when her Diamond told her that she was going to work for the Green Sapphire that rose through the ranks, that went against her own Diamonds wishes; for the better.  
“Ppft.” G snickered, biting her lower lip. “That wasn’t what I expected from a pearl. I expected you to say something like-” She began to mock. “- my Diamond told me to, so I followed her orders like the obedient little pearl I am-” She began to laugh uncontrollably, propping herself up on the edge of her desk. Ash stood there, as confused as ever. With a blank expression she started at G, watching as she hunched over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
“Y-you’re, so funny!” Deeply inhaling, G wiped the tears of laughter away from her eye. She stood tall once again, tall being only 3 foot, folding her arms. “You know what Pearl? I like you, you make me laugh, you’ll make a fine servant.” Deep inside, G knew that she had deeper feelings then she was letting on with Ash, but she was unsure of what feeling that was exactly; so she let them slide.

~

It had been a couple of thousand years since there was any major traitor attacks on HomeWorld; G knew she was ready for anything.  
“Why so much paperwork this year?” G groaned, rubbing her eye with both hands. She lowered her head onto her left arm that was lying on the desk; getting shadowed by the towers of paperwork. Ash stood next to G, hands crossed in front of her.  
“Can I help G? It would be no trouble…” She waited for her to reply, but nothing. “G…? M-master?” Her voice cracking with worry, she had never heard G this quiet before; nevertheless not replying to her own pearls questions. Slowly, Ash reached her hand out to tap G on her shoulder, but quickly retreating it and holding it with her other hand. She stood still for a few more minutes before finally tapping G on the shoulder. No response. Ash started to grow concerned at this point, but she didn’t want to disturb G in anyway; in case G would punish her. To her own surprise, G had never drawn her whip on pearl when she had made her late for a meeting, or lost paperwork, only ever to scare/intimidate the new recruits; more experienced soldiers knew not to mess with G. So she stood there, still as a statue for the next eight or so hours; silent.  
“Mmm…” G softly mumbled. Ash pearls head shot up.  
“G!?” She lowered herself to G’s height, looking at her closely. She watched as G slowly lifted her head off of the desk; blinking wildly. “G? Are… You alright? You weren't respo-”  
“Mmmm give me a damn moment pearl!” She barked, extending her arms to full length with a satisfying “crack” from her left shoulder. “Now calm down and start from the start”  
Ash nodded. “You just suddenly stopped talking, for a long while… I worried slightly.”  
“That is apparently called ‘sleeping’ or ‘having a nap’, I overheard some of the new recruits talking about it, so after I made them do extra laps for slacking off, I decided to give it a go.” Turning her full attention to Ash, G lent her head up against her arm. “It’s not like how the recruits described it; make a note pearl, never try ‘sleeping’ or ‘napping’ ever again.”  
Ash smiled softly as she jotted that down in the back of her notepad.

~

This day, G and her peal had been sent out on a training mission with the newest recruits. A live training mission, two groups, one against the other, with G and her ash pearl watching over the recruited from a cliff top.  
“All seems well and good, do you agre-” Ash was cut off by G holding her hand up in a fist, silencing her instantly.  
“Headcount. Now.” G declared, summoning her whip. “Get counting!” She spat at her pearl before cracking her whip in the air; bringing the gems below to a holt. All turning their focus to G, who exclaimed “Recruits! Headcount! NOW!” She turned back to her pearl; both heading down the cliff side to the recruits, standing tall in four lines… Four, that didn’t seem right, there were five lines of ten when they arrived.  
“I have finished the count G, 37 out of 50.” Ash stood next to G, eyes fixated on the gems in front of them. G began to relay the gems fasset numbers and cut numbers; just as Ash pearl said, 13 of the gems were missing.  
“Ok then.” She rubbed her eye furiously. She knew that the Führer wouldn’t be happy if she just left some recruits with no way back to HomeWorld. “Ok then recruits, groups of five, the left over two will go with Pearl and I. Split and search for the other recruits, now!” Her voice pounded through the clearing as groups of five left in each direction. G began to walk the other way, her pearl and two other soldiers followed along close behind. One of the recruits, a white jasper, the other an aura aqua quartz, both almost perfect cuts. G walked in silence, the other two talking between themselves at a hush whisper.  
“G, should I notify the General about this, or shall I hold off?” Ash spoke quietly, hoping that only G could hear her words.  
“Hold off for the moment, wait till we know where the recruits are.” G didn’t sound one bit concerned; but calm.  
The land fell quiet all of a sudden… To quite, unnatural. A slash, then the sound of something falling to the ground, G instantly knew what had happened to the missing gems.  
“Rebels.” She muttered, coming to a dead stop. “Pearl, contact the General this instant, the rebels are here, and that i’ll go and end them.”  
“Understood G, right away.” Ash had never seen a rebel before, not to mention fought one. She couldn’t draw a weapon no matter how hard she tried; G accepted that, teaching her how to fight mma style. Whilst adjusting her gloves, Ash quickly made her way back to the ship, making a beeline for the communication pad.  
G and the two quartz soldiers continued to search for the rebels and other recruits, deformed or not. Picking up her speed, she held her whip tighter, ready to fight when she heard a blade slice behind her; looking back at the two quartz soldiers with a sword piercing through their each of their torsos; their physical forms exploding into white clouds, their gems falling straight to the ground. With a crack of her whip directly between the rebel gems collar bone; the rebels physical form was destroyed. “One down, more to go” G muttered under her breath, collecting up the three gems into a lime green bubble, sending it back to the General's office. She began to run as fast as she could, collecting every fallen gem she could find on her way.  
Whilst collecting a amethyst quartz soldier she felt a sharp pain in her back, a quick glance proved her expectations to be true, she had been struck with an arrow from a rebel. After quickly pulling it out of her back she continued to run and collect gems. Another struck her back, and another, there must of been a high rise sniper watching her movements; constantly shooting at her.  
“Mother fcking rebels!” She groaned as she ran into a dense area of bush and trees; most of the bushes higher than herself. “Twenty two recruits we’ll have to retrain, thats just fcking great! Not to mention the others I haven’t found yet…” G looked around for the any other gems, only able to see a single gem, she decided to make a run for the gem; but not how any of the rebels had expected her to. She used the cover of the bushes to run through, using her whip to hit the gem into the air, holding her hand out as it fell directly into her palm. Instantly bubbling it and sending it off to the other bubbles of gems. Straight after she could hear footsteps after her, coming directly for her. She knew she couldn’t let the others be at risk from the rebels, before she could change her direction out jumped a perfect bismuth, slamming their hammer fist into G’s small body, sending her flying backwards. Winded for a brief moment, she cracked her whip it a tree branch, wrapping her whip around it tightly; using the momentum to swing herself onto the branch. Without taking time to breathe, she began to run through the treetops, trying to stay hidden from the ground rebels sight. Soon she could see the ship, but not just that, also a ball of fire from below as a scarlet was summoning fireballs with their staff. Once again, using her whip, she wrapped it around a tree branch a few meters ahead, jumping off the branch and swinging up into another branch. Landing perfectly, even in heels, she didn’t dare turn back to see the rebels chasing her. A slim black figure stood at the entry of the ship, frantically looking around for something; she knew it was her pearl.  
“Pearl! Leave this instant!” G bellowed out to her pearl, who looked up, directly at her. Ash nodded quickly, turning to enter the ship when an arrow struck her between the shoulder blades, sending her to her knees. “Pearl!” Her voice cracking with fright, she watched as a rebel quartz soldier approached G’s very own pearl, drawing their blade; watching as Ash’s face filled with fear as the quartz held their sword above her gem. No, G couldn’t allow this, she wouldn’t allow this! With a crack of her whip at the rebels sword, she quickly pulled her whip back, sending the sword flying out of the soldiers hands, into another rebel; poofing them. Reflectively, the quartz soldier grabbed a hold of G’s whip, pulling it and G to the ground. Rebels closed in on G from all sides, as she slowly stood up, her whip dispersing, winded from the repetitive blows.  
“G-G!” Ash stuttered, screeching out for her master as a bismuth layered a knee into Ash’s chest, sending her flying back into the side of the ship. Slowly she eased herself down the edge of the ship, gasping for air. Tears forming in her eyes as she watched that same bismuth clutch G by her hair, lifting her into the air; at least three times G’s own height off the ground. She struggled furiously, kicking at the bismuth while trying to claw their hand that was holding her up.  
“So this is the Green Sapphire, an army captain hu? Well, you don’t look that strong!” The bismuth chuckled to them self bringing G closer to their face, watching as she squirmed like a helpless child; but with a lot more sass. Their gem began to glow as their hand formed a pick, putting the blade up against G’s arms; right next to her gem. G stopped struggling then, glaring at the bismuth and the other rebels; silently. “Not very talkative ey? Well that’ll be no difference to us! Now let’s see how e’sy a sapphire shatters!” The bismuth announced, a sadistic smirk plastered on their face. G just stayed there, crossing her arms and unfazed. Little did the bismuth notice, Ash had finally regained her composure and was wielding the sword G’s whip had flung away. She drove the blade directly through the bismuth chest, watching their face as the bismuth dropped G and poofed into a cloud of grey smoke. Falling to her feet, G drew her whip almost instantly, all eyes of the rebels focusing on Ash and G.  
G smirked, cracking her whip directly at the rebel bismuth's gem; watching it cracks directly through the center. Shattering it. The rebels stood mortified, how a sapphire, could shatter a bismuth, they watch in horror as the two halves of the gem fell of their sides.  
“Y-you btch!” One of the rebels screeched as she flew at G, rapier first, a single crack of her whip, and the gem had poofed.  
“Your rage took over your sight” G mocked, watching as other rebels began a mirage of attacks, only using her whip to deflect the attacks, not bothering to attack back. She stood tall as many of the rebels grew weaker with every attack. But something caught her eye, a silver blade aimed, not for her, but for her pearl; all her focus was on that one gem. Cracking her whip around the gems arm, as she yanked it back she saw the gem on their arm shatter; her grin grew slightly more. More rebels screeched out as they saw yet another gem shatter in front of their very eyes. “Leave pearl!” G commanded as an arrow shot directly through the air, aimed at G’s eye, changing her focus onto the arrow; she had forgotten about her whip until one of the rebels grabbed her whip, wrapping it around G quickly. She struggled as the arrow drew closer. She shut her eye tight, waiting for the pain to hit; but nothing. The bright sun momentarily making G see a black slim silhouette in front of her, with a white spherical object and a line through it… Or was it her imagination; blinking rapidly a few times, then she saw her worst nightmare. Her pearl had taken the arrow, the the way it was aimed, it had struck right through Ash’s torso and through her gem; directly in the center of her gem. Frozen, G stood frozen, watching her very own pearl, be shattered right in front of herself.  
“Thank you… G.” Ash spoke soft, like a timid child, her body exploded in black smoke, two halves of her gem falling through the smoke; G reached out, catching both halves of the pearl she loved, more than just a pathetic obedient to the core, pearl. She was more then that, someone G could trust, talk to, and love. She could feel a deep throbbing inside of her chest, she wanted something completely new to her… Revenge.  
“Y-you bstards!” G screeched, breaking free of her own whip. She draw yet another whip with one hand, the shattered remains of her pearl in the other; using all of her strength on the rebel gems, multiple deformed on contact with her whip, one more shattered; and the other fled after collecting their comrades. She took a deep breath, wiping any tears from her eye. “Y-you were a fcking idiot Ash pearl… You know what… Right…?" Her words trailed to silence… She created a lime green bubble around the shards of pearl in her hands; sending it off to her own office, falling to her knees.  
“You stupid pearl…”

~

G had become extra distant in the few thousand years with the higher ups after that, since Ash was shattered, and extra strict with the soldiers and new recruits, increasing the punishments and the scale of training.  
She sat in her office, filling out paperwork silently. “Another year of paperwork…” Tired and broken, she began to rub her eye when she heard a knock on her office’s door.  
“....Enter.” She muttered, as a smaller than average pearl with white hair, grey uniform and a black streak in her hair slowly made her way into G’s office, shutting the door behind her. “What is your purpose here… Pearl?” Emotionless, she returned back to her paperwork.  
“My Diamond, White Diamond has sent me to find a… Green Sapphire, named G, might that be you ma’am?” The young pearl was obviously intimidated by everything.  
“...Yes, I am that Sapphire. What does White Diamond want?” Her voice snapped, she was not in the mood for a new task and/or a new late entry recruit.  
“I am Silver Pearl, White Diamond has assigned me to follow all of your orders ma’am.” She stood tall and proud, focusing on G as she slowly lifted her head.  
“Is that so… Silver Pearl?” G sat back in her chair, looking up at the roof, where a single lime bubble floated peacefully in the middle of the roof. “Is that so…”  
She smiled.


	2. Ash Pearl | Part Alternate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best of my works, pretty shoddy for me, but it was just for filler for the next part really.

"One thing... One stupid mistake"

~

“G, should I notify the General about this, or shall I hold off?” Ash spoke quietly, hoping that only G could hear her words.  
“Hold off for the moment-" Something in her mind make her change her mind- something. "Yes. Right this instant!" Ash nodded, scurrying back to the ship. 

~

G smirked, cracking her whip directly at the rebel bismuth's gem; watching it cracks directly through the center. Shattering it. The rebels stood mortified, how a sapphire, could shatter a bismuth, they watch in horror as the two halves of the gem fell of their sides.  
“Y-you btch!” One of the rebels screeched as she flew at G, rapier first, a single crack of her whip, and the gem had poofed.  
“Your rage took over your sight” G mocked, watching as other rebels began a mirage of attacks, only using her whip to deflect the attacks, not bothering to attack back. She stood tall as many of the rebels grew weaker with every attack. But something caught her eye, a silver blade aimed, not for her, but for her pearl; all her focus was on that one gem. Cracking her whip around the gems arm, as she yanked it back she saw the gem on their arm shatter; her grin grew slightly more. More rebels screeched out as they saw yet another gem shatter in front of their very eyes. “Leave pearl!” G commanded as an arrow shot directly through the air, aimed at G’s eye, changing her focus onto the arrow; she had forgotten about her whip until one of the rebels grabbed her whip, wrapping it around G quickly. She struggled as the arrow drew closer. She shut her eye tight, waiting for the pain to hit; a scream covered the instant pain.

Everything felt numb; warm and tingly. White spots on a black scrim. Faint sounds of mumbling gems. Familiar voices. She wasn't one to relax... And that won't change. G shot up, as soon as she did, she heard a loud alarm buzzing. She tried to look around, but something wasn't right...  
"M-Master G!" That voice... That one stood out against the rest. But... Who was it...? "Finally! We were so worried!"  
"Shut it!" G snapped, one thing she hated more then falling asleep was being woken from a sleep abruptly. "Why the hell is everything black?" Straight to the point, she was back.  
The room fell silent for a bit...  
"Well!?" G growled, furiously trying to pull the cloth off of her eye. "Speak up!"  
"The rebels predominantly cracked your gem ma'am... It's only a hairline luckily..." She remembered the soft, shy voice. Ash. Her pearl.  
"...And? What does that have to do wi-" The arrow, G saw it again. She shuddered... "So, how long until the heale-"  
"They've done all they can ma'am... Until we get you to White Diamond, that could be a while still..."  
"I AM NOT RETURNING TO WHITE DIAMOND!" G's voice boomed through the room, making Ash shake in her form. "You out of any gem should know how hard i've worked for this- And i'm not gonna let a little thing like this hold me back A-Ash!" She choked at the last word, a soft whine excaped her lips as Ash gestured for the other gems to leave.   
Once the other had left, Ash shut the door softly. She stood silently for a moment as G's whines grew louder ever so subtly.   
"Tell me Ash... What happened...?" G's voice sounded tired and helpless.   
"After the rebel struck you, you collapsed, the next thing I knew, the reinforcements had arrived, so after I got you to safety, the healers started work on your gem... I thought..." Ash smiled soft as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "E-excuse me G" As she wiped the tears away, G smiled.   
"You're gonna have to help me now, you know that right?" G giggled, but Ash didn't question it, she just giggle back.  
She smiled.


	3. Ash Pearl | Fate has it | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO here is Part 1 of Fate has it!!
> 
> I must suggest reading "Ash Pearl" first, or you'll get lost ^^" And since this is a crossroad, I suggest "Alternate Ending" also

~Fate has it, when one's destiny is averted, time and space will alter, to fulfil their destiny.~

~~~

A few years had passed since Ash's life was saved by one small thing, yet, no gem knew the timelines of fate, how they all intersected at one point or another. Since that day, G was sent back to White Diamond, as a aristocratic gem, instead of a soldier so she could take time off to heal. Her pearl staying loyal by her side, through all the struggles G suffered through. The loss of her sight, her rank, everything that she cared about... Gone, except...

"Ma'am, trust me, please." Ash's soft reassuring voice felt soft to the Sapphires ears. The Pearl was attempting to carefully lead her master through an obstacle course, designed for trust. Slowly by slowly, the Sapphire walked along one of the balancing beams. After slipping multiple times on their first day, Ash had finally convinced the Sapphire to change her attire, a simple one piece, sleeveless, cut off halfway up the gems thighs. Easy to move in, and no heals. Her hair tied back in a up-facing bun. She took every step with care, focusing on the instructions her pearl calmly told her, each highly accurate.  
"Now fall forward."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"I'm not-"  
"Do it."  
"No way!" The two argued, as G went to lean back, her balance shifted, sending her backwards off of the balance beam. The small gem squeaking as she landed on her back on a foam mat. Ash stood silently over the Sapphire, watching. They stayed in awkward silence for a moment.  
"You had better of tried to catch me, Pearl."  
"Nope."  
"Why!?"  
"I told you to fall forward, not backwards, now didn't I?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"No buts, ma'am. You've got to listen to me now, remember?"  
"Yes..." The Sapphire groaned, she wasn't used to following order, from a Pearl of all gems. Carefully, the Sapphire sat herself up, rubbing her bandaged gem. "Remind me, when is this coming off?"  
"A few more days still, ma'am, the slow releasing healing should of finished taking effect by then."  
"Alright, let's get this over with then." The Sapphire groaned, climbing up and onto the balancing beam. Standing tall, the gem was ready to resume their training, her Pearl smiled soft.

~

"How are you feeling, Ma'am? Excited? Glad?" Ash bounced around, excited for her master. Today was the scheduled day the Sapphires bandages were to be removed, and her last healing session also.  
The Sapphire hated feeling useless and having to rely on others, but she had no choice in the matter. "I hope you have my whip ready, Ash, I want to return to training as soon as possible."  
"As expected, Ma'am!" G had a special whip, hand crafted just for her. Irreplaceable, mentally, and physically. Ash had managed to salvage it once the reinforcements had arrived on that day. Through all of the excited thoughts, Ash had one, uneasy feeling in her chest, probably just from the nerves she thought.  
As the bandages came off, G’s bright, bold green eye shone under the light under the uncountable stars above. Each star reflecting against the green backdrop like a fresh, spring morning with dew covered grass blades.  
“Now don’t go overusing your eye, my Clarity.” The healer calmly explained, continuing after G had a few blinks. "You won't be able to return to your previous rank for quite some time. White Diamond has reverted your rank to Aristocrat. Your Pearl may stay by your side, but you remember the Pearl agreement. Am I correct, my Clarity?"  
As the Sapphire nodded, her Pearl made her way over. Ash removed her mma style gloves, gently placing her hand on the top of her master’s hand.  
"I understand, thank you."  
As the Sapphire began to float, her Pearl helped her up the slightest. A soft smile shared between the two was the thing that Ash had been waiting for fr all her years under G’s rule.

~

A new dress, long and multilayered. The multiple shades of green complimented the Sapphires bold green eye and soft green skin, her hair in a neat braided bun, with her fringe swept out of her eye. Since G's attire was changed by rank, so was Ash's. She had changed her simple one piece for a form fitting leotard, with a loose fitting lace overlay covering her shoulders to her elbows. Her skirt was multilayered also, but three main layers, each with a soft gradient of greys and blacks. Her hair remained short, but neatly swept to the same side as her masters. After the first few meetings, G had remembered one reason she trained as hard as she did to become a General. "So... Boring!" The Sapphire groaned as she rested her head against her Pearls now bare arm.  
"I understand, ma'am." Ash giggled soft, lightly petting the half sized gem's hair lightly. Letting her fingers brush their way through the long, light green hair. After having her long hair up for so long without letting it down, G's naturally long hair up for so long without letting it down, G's naturally straight hair had gone crinkly, which Ash enjoyed brushing out. And G enjoyed having them brushed out.  
"Ash, you only call me, ma'am in public, it's G when we're alone." G giggled the slightest, turning her head up, facing her Pearl.  
"Understood, ma'am G~" As Ash chuckled, the Sapphires fist struck the Pearls bicep playfully. Ash fell backwards, pretending to be writhing in agony. "Mercy! Mercy!" She mocked.  
Quickly, G had planted herself on Ash's chest, pinning her to the futon. "Oh you're such a brat!" The gem exclaimed playfully as she looked down to her Pearl. For a moment, she just stared into Ash's eyes. Never before had she taken note of how white her eyes were. "Your eyes are so white." She cooed softly.  
"Always have been, G, since the day I formed." After her faint blush had faded, Ash smiled soft. "I like to think they're one of my best features~!" She grinned proudly. The Sapphire only giggled soft in reply. While softly lowering her tiny body on the Pearl's chest, she instinctively started to purr softly; enjoying every moment with her Pearl.  
As Ash brushed her masters hair from her eye, she lightly placed a soft kiss just above the gems eye. Making them both blush profusely. But yet, G still smiled a kind of smile for her Pearl.  
"You're a brat." G giggled as her eyelid grew heavy. Within a few minutes, the gem was asleep.

~

More time has passed since G's sight had returned. When G didn't have a meeting to attend to, or a gem that needed future sight, she and Ash trained. Every free moment, occasionally they'd bicker about how to do something, but it all worked out in the end.  
"I think I'm ready Ash!" G said proudly as her Pearl clipped her shoulder cloak onto her.  
"Let's do this." She beamed with pride, Ash had managed to convince a group of Quartz soldiers to train with G for the day.  
Three Quartz soldiers, all perfect cuts, one a Clear Quartz, another, a Chalcedony Quartz and the other a Dalmatian Jasper. All as pumped as each other to be sparing with the former army general, Green Sapphire.  
"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a Sapphire!" The bold and brave Sapphire commanded as Ash handed her, her one of a kind, specially made whip. G cracked it effortlessly in the air, grinning at the sound it made. "Oh now I've missed you~." Right as she purred, a thick blade sliced at her, easily dodging the unannounced attack. The sword left a groove in the floor, right where G was standing. "Woah there! Well, if you want to play it that way," Her mindset changed in an instant, clicking onto her targets. "Let's dance~!" With that, the three Quartzes scattered, surrounding G.  
The mirage of attacks begun, with each soldier attacking G with everything they had, and G dodging each attack effortlessly.  
"I thought I said don't go easy on me!" The Sapphire teased as Clear Quartz stepped in her way, allowing Dalmatian Jasper to slash their sword at G's tiny body.  
Ash covered her eyes and squeaked, hoping and praying the Jasper would stop before harming G. But when Ash looked up, she gasped in amazement, G had squeezed out of the two Quartzes trap, forcing the swords to be brought down on the other Quartz.  
G grinned in pride, but something clicked in her mind, something was… Wrong. Ash screamed out G was struck head on, her tiny body slamming up against the solid wall behind her. The soldiers stopped instantly, watching as the tiny Sapphire slid down the wall into a ball; exposing a large crack in the wall behind her. This wasn't right… She thought to herself, everything went fuzzy as she looked up to the roof, a strong static noise buzzed through her head. A faint word repeated outside her mind, getting fainter and fainter as her vision became darker. She had fainted.  
Ash panicked. Bolting out of the training room's door with her master in her arms. As she slid around the corners, she made sure to hold her master close, shielding her gem from any new injuries.

~

A tall, slim and dark figure, it, felt familiar, but, it wasn’t? …was it? G glanced around slowly, it was her pearl, Ash, ‘but how!?’ her pearl was fine, she was! In a blink, another figure emerged, a taller, more elegant being, she smiled soft as G woke with a gasp. She shot upright, breathing heavy as she searched the room for her pearl. Once her eye had cleared from the sleep that remained, she could see her Pearl asleep, leaning from a chair beside the Sapphires bed over to her bed. After a few deep breaths, the Sapphire had calmed. How long have I been out for…? She thought to herself, soon after, remembering getting knocked out. “Oh geez…” She grumbled softly as her Pearl began to wake.  
“Slacker.” Ash grumbled playfully while rubbing her eyes.  
“Excuse me?”  
“It’s been three days, G.”  
“Bullcrap!”  
“Joking!” Ash giggled, watching as her master's face turned sour. “It was four.” Before Ash could say anything else, she copped a light slap across the back of her head. While hissing and gripping at the back of her head, she looked to the unimpressed Sapphire.  
“Why didn’t you wake me!? I should of been training!” The Sapphire retaliated.  
“Ma’am,” Ash started, holding her forehead tightly, a pulsing headache rumbling through her head. “I-it’s important you rest…” She began to explain in a soft, pain ridden voice.  
G suddenly noticed the pain the other was in, instantly jumping. “A-Ash? Are you alright?” Carefully G placed one hand on Ash’s back, rubbing her back softly. Within the minuet, Ash had passed out again. G sighed, pulling the Pearl beside herself, who rolled onto her stomach. She thought it odd, but dismissed it, cuddling up to her Pearl softly. She’d soon pulled the blanket over them both before slowly drifting off into a light slumber.  
She smiled.

~~ To be continued ~~


	4. Ash Pearl | Fate has it | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE!!! ;;Y;;  
> Hope y'all enjoy my feels ride!  
> Sorry this one is so long ^^" I just couldn't shorten it  
> Here, have some tissues

After that day, the two had become a lot closer, it was now, more or less known, that something had happened between the two. Which is true.

Tiny and grey, her short and spiky light green hair poofed up as she rolled around, only collecting the dust from the floor on her two piece suit. Suddenly, her soft green/grey hand looked like the sweetest thing, quickly slapping it in her own mouth, she began to suck on it. Purring in bliss as drool rolled down her soft and weak form. With her body in a ball, she began to rock back and forward, flopping into her back. A moment of silence before the green eyes of the gem started to sparkle as tears filled her eyes. The snivels turned to sobs as the gem lied on her back, until a bigger gem took both her hands, embracing the small gem. Her gem. Her gemling.

G held her child close against her own chest, stroking her gemlings short hair ever so softly.

“My sweet, my dearest, how I treasure you.” The Sapphire began to sing delicately, calming the gemling. “My sweet, my dearest, nothing will harm you.” Her words a melicid lullabye, the softness of each note timed perfectly with the finely chosen words. “As I hold you close, to my heart, always remember, you’re precious to me.”

This made the tiny, newly hatched gemling smile in peace, her whimpers subsided quite quickly as she listened to her mother's song.

“There we go dear…” G smiled, resting the gemling against the futon. “Someone dropped her hat.” She added while carefully placing the gemlings play military hat on her gemlings soft, short hair. G had requested the hat be specially made for the gemling, but since the gemling was so small, it slipped down over her eyes almost instantly; making the gemling giggle.

It wasn’t long before Ash had returned, the gemling began to giggle again, leaning forward to reach out to the tall and slim gem. Falling on her front with a ‘pomf’ sound. The taller gem snorted with a soft giggle, walking softly over to the gemling, once sliding her hands under the small body, she lifted her to her own face; kissing the gemlings forehead. “My pure~”

“She’s been trying to say your name, ya know, Ash.” G added as she sat on her futon, placing one leg over her other, propping her head up on her elbows against her leg. Ash took a seat next to G, who then leaned against the taller gem.

“Really?” She smiled, giving her gemling multiple soft kisses on her forehead. “Can you say my name yet?”  Ash questioned with kind intent.

“A...” The gemling squeaked, focusing on what her green mother had taught her. “Assssshie!” She exclaimed proudly, believing she had the word right.

“It’s perfect.” Ash cooed, nuzzling to the gemling. Her gemling. “Has she tried your name yet?” She asked as her gaze turned to G, who’d fallen asleep against her Pearls arm. No, her partner. Her child's other mother. Her wife. “Well little one, can you sa-” She looked to her child, who was now sleeping peacefully in her mother’s hands. “Sleep well, my Beloveds...” Ash murmured as she drifted into her own slumber. Her loved ones by her side.

 

“Insubordinate.”

 

Ash shot upright, panting and gasping from the fright. That word, she didn’t know where or who it came from, only that she had heard it… Or did she? After a quick examination, she’d noticed both her beloved gems had left, a soft blanket was draped lazily over herself. “Ahh, probably traa’nnnning.” Ash said to herself while stretching. Once she’d packed up the blanket, she ventured out of the chambers; searching for the two. The Pearl smiled as she entered one of the smaller training rooms, where G and Chrysoprase were, G was training, Chrysoprase was sitting, watching contently as her mother destroyed training boards.

“Meeee…” The gemling squeaked, reaching for G’s leg. Her word started to sound softer as she began to cry softly in jealousy.

As G picked the whining child up in her hands, she wiped the gemlings eyes softly. “Alright, alright, just don’t cry…” G begged, taking the child over to one of the training bags. “Now you go like this.” She explained, striking the bag with her non-dominant hand.

The gemling giggled, slapping at the training bag like her mother had just did. A tiny squeak escaped the gemling lips  as she felt the training bag’s solid cover. “‘Ooood?” She questioned softly, with joy and pride in her little voice.

“Yes, very good.” The mother smiled, kissing her gemling on the forehead. After the gemling giggled, she slapped the training bag a few more times, before letting out a loud yawn. Making both parents chuckle softly. The slapping on the training bag only got slower and softer as the gemling continued.

“She’s just like you, G. Doesn’t stop till she crashes out.” Ash snorted as she walked over to her loves. Looking over the Gemling who’d fallen asleep with her tiny hand on the training bag.

“You know…”

“Yes, Ash, I know…”

“We need to discuss what to d-”

“We’ll get a gemling sitter.”

“Who?”

“Emerald, hehe...” G chuckled sickly, looking to the gemling, then to Ash. “What a time to have a gemling… Right as the Rebels decide to start making attempts to take those mortal being back to Earth.”

“They’ll be stopped soon, you can count on me, G~!” Ash proudly announced, waking the gemling, who began to softly cry.

G rolled her eye in reply. “You can quiet her this time.” She teased, handing the gemling to the taller mother; who began to hymn, calming the gemling almost instantly. “Everytime.”

~

 

Ash had taken Chrysoprase back to their chambers for her to rest. But the gemling didn’t want to rest, she’d started to draw the best she could, wrapping both arms around a blue pencil that was bigger than herself.

While the Pearl sat next to her child, she looked over the dragging, with a giggle, she asked. “Who’s this, Chryo?”

“Ff-” The Gemling looked to be focusing hard on remembering. “Fai!” Finally she squeaked.

“Fai, hu? Nice name.” Carefully Ash picked up the picture looking over the roughly drawing creature. When she noticed. Quickly, Ash stood, dropping the paper; she was now pacing around the chamber. “Fai…”

“Te!” The tiny gem perked up, giggling to her mother.

“Fai… Te…? Faite… Fate?” She asked, kneeling to the nodding gemling. Once more Ash picked up the drawing, examining the figure. She’d seen this Fate before; in her dreams. The long blue dress, slit down the front below her chest, the full sleeves leading to cuff like bands, attached, a long lace like drape connected to a band around her neck. Her hair was long and flowing, but was overpowered by the angelic glow from behind her head. “So her name is Fate…”

“Who is this, Fate?” G asked softly as she entered the chambers after her training.

“G-G! You’re back early!” Ash jumped, obviously flustered by the gems return.

“I’m an hour late, Ash, what have you two been up to?” The Sapphire questioned suspiciously. “Tell me who this, Fate is.” She growled, picking up the drawing from her child; examining it.

“It’s just, Chryo’s new friend she drew up.” The Pearl had calmed, scratching the back of her head softly.

“Fate!” The gemling perked up as she threw her tiny arms in the air, falling onto her back. The tiny gem squeaked as she thrashed around on her back, trying to flip herself over. Both parents chuckled softly as the gemling finally flipped herself, proudly grinning.

 

~~~

 

An odd silence filled the soft white walls of the outpost, softly sparkling in the reflection of the stars from the reinforced glass roof. The base was designed for an Agate to be in charge of many Quartzes and soldiers. But since G had come along, things had changed a bit, after the last big attack on G’s brigade, only half of the soldiers were left, meaning each soldier could have their own chamber, or share if they wished. In each chamber was a bed; even though gems don’t sleep, G agreed to the beds for the soldiers comfort. Also in the rooms, a cupboard for anything the gems wanted to store, the rooms remained simple and clean at all times. Even Cloud Agate’s room was perfectly clean, despite her disliking for taking training breaks and slacking.

 

~~~

 

The doors blew in with a loud explosion, sending the titanium doors caving in; smashing into the softly coloured walls across the hall. Alarms rung through the White Diamond outpost. The rebels flooded in, in a single wave. One gem, who seemed to be the leader, commanded as she summoned her bow.  "Seekers! Locate Bissie’s gemstone, Soldiers guard them! Retrieve and retreat!" Her visor shon in the reflection of the bright fireballs that shot from beside her; from a small pyromancer gem. The leader was tall, taller than a perfect Quartz soldier, teal skin, short blue hair with a tight plat. Simple silver armour on her full arms and chest. The small pyromancers black hair was tightly in plats, allowing her to move easier then having it out. She was wearing a black and red simple leotard with a simple overlay over her shoulders.

G bolted to action, bellowing to each of her own teammates in the outpost. "EVERYGEM, REBEL ATTACK, GET TO YOUR STATIONS, NOW!! LEAVE NO REBEL STANDING!!" Almost instantly the small gem had her whip summoned, gripping it tight. This time she couldn't be so reckless, she now had more to live for; her family.

Ash had left, fled with their child, just before she could reach the warp pad leading to another Court, a fireball slammed into Ash's back, sending her forward. Cradling the gemling close to her chest, she rolled over her shoulder to protect the gemling, shielding the child from any damage.

The small child whimpered from fear, then began to ball out; nomming gently on her mother's arm to try and calm herself.

Ash quickly pushed herself against the nearest wall, steadying herself as she slowly stood. She saw the pyromancer gem who struck her down approaching at great speeds. Ash, weaponless, bolted. She just ran as fast as her legs would enable her. Multiple more fireballs blasted through the hall, aimed for Ash. She continued to flee, holding her child protectively in her arms.

"Ash! Here!" A small and hushed voice yelled. The small green gem, a foot taller then G, had her head peeked out past the wall of the training room. Rapidly gesturing to the Pearl and child to enter, which she did. The small green slapped the door pad, shutting the training room door firmly. Fireball after fireball struck the door hard, searing the cool titanium.

"Don’t c-cry, Chryo...W-Well be safe s-soon..." The mother comforted her child, not fully believing her own words. Quickly Ash looked around the room, searching for somewhere to hide the gemling. Carefully she placed the child in an old and torn training bag, the soft padding inside shielding the child from moving to much.

“Ash, hush her, she’ll get us caught.” Emerald bit, rubbing her gemstone softly. The fireballs stopped in an instant, a strong crack of the whip heard at the same time.

“G!” They both exclaimed, Emerald opening the door for the Sapphire, who had copped a beating, but was standing tall regardless.

“Emerald, take Chryo, they’re stronger, most of the soldiers ha-” G was cut off by a large fireball slamming into her small body, sending her into a wall; hard.

Both screamed. Emerald quickly rose her hands to the tall, leader gem who approached the three others. Recently the young green gem had undergone extensive training for her mental abilities; refining and enhancing the abilities. As her gem glowed the rebel leader gripped her temple tight, flicking a small switch on her visor after stumbling into a wall.

Ash then stepped up, laying everything into the rebel leader. Both gems equally matched in hand to hand combat, but having the height advantage made it easier for the rebel leader to target Ash from above. Creating a large storm cloud over Ash, the bright lightning striking down directing where the Pearl was, who’d flipped backwards just in time to dodge. Her spiky hair standing on end as she panted to regain her breath.

Before the rebel leader could attack again, her visor was struck by G’s whip; shattering it on impact. “Emerald!” G exclaimed as the tallest gem cracked her leg around G’s small body, making her fly into a wall once again.

“Yes ma’am!” Emerald grinned a sick grin, raising both arms to the rebel leader, her soft green gemstone glowing brightly as her target started to writhe in pain, gripping her head tightly. Bolts of electricity shot wildly from the cloud above the pained gem; striking and searing everything they touched.

The tiny Gemling screamed out in fear and pain as one of the random strikes scracped her gemstone, rifting the very top. Tears flooded down the child's face as everything except the crying went silent for G. Her child, harmed, by a rebel of all gems. She wouldn’t stand for this, both mothers focused on the gem who'd harmed their child; while Emerald grew weak from her power usage, and went to the child. G furiously cracked her whip repeatedly at the rebels chest with all her strength; who only shielded her chest with her armoured arms. Ash saw her moment to strike, launching at the teal gem.

But instinctively, the rebel grabbed Ash's collar, throwing her at her master. Both gems collided as Ash landed on top of G's small body. WIth that, both of their gemstones glowed brightly. The rebel backed up as she watched the two lovers fuse. The new and tall gem stood up, a mixture of short and long hair, up spiked was a dark green, and the loose flowing bottom was a soft, light green. She opened two of her eyes, both focused on the soldier in front of herself. Without wonder who she now was, her whip cracked in the air, both gemstones glowing boldly as her whip changed; a chain blades sword. She grinned darkly, connecting the chain to make a sword, and began to strike the rebel.

Quickly the rebel's armour was cracked beyond repair, it dispersed as she was slashed across her abdomen. The gems gemstone glowed softly as her body did to; but yet nothing after that happened. The gem looked worn out and half unconscious, but stayed standing tall. She knew the fight would be hard, and after hearing a birdlike call, the rebel leader grinned and dashed from the room, back to where she'd come from.

The fused mothers growled and proceed after her, the instant they followed the rebel around a corner, multiple blue and red fireballs slammed into the fusion; breaking them up. Both parts screeched in agony from the searing pain as they hit the floor hard. Ash had fallen unconscious from her gem cracking straight through the center, lying on her back; the same for G, except she was only just continuous.

Between the exhausted panting, G painfully hoisted herself up onto her elbows; falling right back down as one of the rebel soldiers stomped on her back. Pinning the tiny gem to the fire seared floor. Before the Sapphire could even make a whimper from the pain, the same rebel grabbed a chunk of her long hair; just the same way ‘Bissie” had done in the past, last time she’d nearly lost Ash.

Another soldier quickly grabbed the Sapphire's arms tightly, restraining them behind her back. Multiple soldiers crowded around the immobilized Sapphire, the others crowded around the uncontinuous Pearl. The rebel leader calmly walked over to the Pearl, which made G scream and screech; using what little energy she had to attempt and fail to break free from the restraining arms.

“Gem count.” The leader commented, multiple gems dashed over, holding up bubbles with the Quartz soldiers that G had trained with Cloud Agate. “17 Quartzes and an Agate… Add the Sapphire and Pearl to them.” She commanded, turning her back and rose her hand.

A blue gem walked over to the Pearl, holding her rapier up to the Pearl’s body, raising it high before stabbing it deep into the Pearl’s abdomen.

Crack.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Many screamed, others gasped. As G felt the regret and desperation, a cold, dark energy deep inside herself crept up, slowly consuming her body into a solitary prison. As G submitted to the darkness, a single, tiny speck of light remained. A tiny hand, then, the arm. Soon, the full body of a tiny gem, with a soft light her peered through the darkness. Behind her, a smiling figure, tall and dark. The tall figure waved softly, the tender and soft voice from the figure spoke.

"I love you both..." Then it was clear.

"Ash..." G whimpered, reaching for the gem, her lover. The crack, she’d been...

"I have to go now, raise Chrysoprase for _us_."

Slowly she turned, facing another, slim and taller gem, double Ashes height. Her long, majestically flowing hair shine with the white sarb, her dress a saturated blue; familiar. Slowly, they both faded, G screamed out in rage, watching her lover go.

Suddenly, she stopped, feeling a soft hand against her cheek.

The darkness faded, a soft light around the gemling in her arms; who was trying to comfort her mother. The child looked innocent and peaceful in her mother's arms. “Chryo…” G whimpered, pulling the child into her own chest closely, sobbing into the child’s fluffy hair.

As the child opened her green eyes, the darkness started to disperse from the Sapphire, letting her see the damage to the outpost around her. There stood the slightly taller Emerald, who was panting and on the verge of tears. Next to her, a 7’ blue gem, rising over both gems; who had all the bubbles around her with a few new ones. A rainbow bubble in her hands, the black gem’s halves inside.

“Green Sapphire, I am… Deeply sorry…” The Gems powerful voice whispered calmly as she handed to bubble to the mother, who took the bubble, holding both her child and her shattered lover in her arms. “Please come, it’ll be safer with me.” The gem softly added as both she and the Emerald helped the Sapphire up. The child cradled closer to her mother, who began to stroke the child’s hair softly.

Chrysophase’s innocence made her calm during the situation, her right eye scratched up badly from the fight, but that didn’t change her.

She smiled.


End file.
